I die in battle or die of sadness that I watch ove
by Tsu'76
Summary: Existe-t-il quelque chose de plus magnifique sur cette Terre que de ne faire qu'un avec une personne ? Avec la personne que l'on aime le plus ?


_I die in battle or die of sadness that I watch over you my heart_

Si je faisais tant semblant de l'aimer, c'était pour refuser mon amour. Mon véritable amour. Encore maintenant, je n'ose pas me l'avouer. Je suis assis à la table, il n'y a rien à faire ici. Cela fait un moment que j'ai finis de manger comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. A côté de moi, Shikamaru somnole. Temari, épuisée à force de crier, est avachie près de la porte, un verre de saké à la main. Ino, Sakura et Tenten essayent de convaincre Hinata de venir chanter avec elles. D'ici, je vois Sakura qui me sourit. J'agite doucement la main dans sa direction et elle se replonge dans la conversation avec ses amies. Gaara est accoudé au bar avec Shino, Kankuro et Choji. Quant à Lee, il danse en beuglant à tue-tête ; Kiba est avec lui. Il n'y a guère que Neji qui tout comme moi, ne fait rien d'autre que les regarder.

Les filles viennent de convaincre Hinata. Elles avancent au milieu de la salle. Ino demande au patron de mettre un peu de musique et elles se mettent à chanter. Hinata à une jolie voix contrairement à ce qu'elle dit.

C'est Noël et comme tous les Noël m'a fait remarqué Sakura, ils font une petite fête ici avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. C'est comme ça depuis que je suis parti semble-t-il. Il paraît qu'il y avait même Naruto.

Naruto... mon cher Naruto... Pourquoi dis-je "tu" quand je pense à toi ? Tu n'es même pas là pour entendre mes mots...

Kiba m'a dit que tu dînais d'abord avec Iruka et qu'ensuite tu venais finir la soirée avec eux.

J'ai appris pour Iruka. Et tu n'es pas venu t'amuser à cette fête depuis trois ans. Je m'en veux. J'aurais du être là quand on t'as appri la mort d'Iruka. J'aurais tant voulu te donner de mon soutien mais je n'y étais pas... Trop occupé à tenir à bien mon titre de chef de l'équipe Hebi et à parcourir le pays à la recherche de mon frère. Oh ! Je l'ai trouvé. Pas plus tard qu'il y a six mois. Après ça je suis rentré. Deux mois après je sortais avec Sakura.

Pourquoi ?

Peut-être étais-je heureux de la revoir. Mais tu y étais aussi. Je me souviens encore de ton visage quand j'ai passé les portes. Tu étais là, à parler avec deux ninjas quand je t'ai interpellé.

- Naruto ?

Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi. Je n'étais même pas sûr que c'était toi. Mais quand tu t'es retourné et que j'ai vu l'éclat de tes yeux océans, j'ai pensé : "Tes yeux m'ont manqués, Naruto". Tes paroles, ton visage, ton rire, eux aussi m'avaient manqué... Quel était donc ce sentiment qui m'envahissait ?

- Sasuke ? As-tu dit.

- Tu ne reconnais plus tes amis ?

- Sa.. Sasuke ! Tu es revenu !

Tu m'as sauté dans les bras. J'aurais tant voulu te serrer contre moi plus longtemps, humer ton parfum si fort et si agréable. Mais je suis un Uchiwa. Pardonne-moi. Je t'ai lâché. J'ai bien vu ton regard à ce moment là, puis tu as couru chercher Sakura et tous nos amis. Nous avons fait une grande fête le soir. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que les deux mois qui ont suivi. Nous faisions désormais des missions ensemble, rien que tout les trois et j'ai compris que rien au monde ne pourrait défaire ses liens qui nous unissaient.

Enfin... si.

Il y a quelque chose. Et je l'ai fait.

Pardonne-moi Naruto. Sakura m'a proposé un rendez-vous j'ai accepté. Tout c'est passé si vite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de penser à l'équipe... à toi...

Pardon.

Je suis sorti avec Sakura.

Tu sais, je l'aime bien. Elle est gentille, rigolote et elle est assez mignonne. Elle s'est vraiment améliorée depuis nos douze ans. Tu as remarqué toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis c'est notre amie, notre coéquipière.

Je voudrais te dire quelque chose. Que j'aimerais que tu puisses m'entendre... Loin de vous tous, suivant les pas de mon frère à la trace, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Tu envahissais mon esprit. Tes yeux, ta bouche, tes sourires, ta voix, ton corps... Je sais, c'est mal de penser à ça et ça l'est encore plus alors que je sors avec Sakura mais je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose il y a peu. Je ne l'aime pas. Non, je n'aime pas Sakura autant qu'elle m'aime. Mais j'ai peur de le lui dire. J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette.

Je lève le regard. Elle est là, un micro entre les mains et elle chante en même temps qu'Ino. Sur la piste improvisée, Lee et Kiba se trémoussent prêt d'elles. Je les vois rire et je sens dans la voix de Sakura, qu'elle est heureuse. Je ne veux pas briser ce bonheur. Elle si belle, heureuse.

Neji me jette un regard, je me tourne vers lui interrogateur. Il prend la parole. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mots ?

- Sakura est au courant.

Ma gorge s'assèche, je lâche mon verre. Il se brise sur le sol en un bruit étonnamment claire. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Ils ont fini de chanter, de danser. Sakura m'interroge du regard. D'ici, elle ne peut pas nous entendre, mais je la vois qui donne le micro à Ino pour accourir vers nous. Peut-être a-t-elle peur que je me sois blessé.

- Tout le monde sait que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Sakura. En fait, tu es amoureux de...

Il se tait. Sakura est parvenue à notre hauteur. Je sens à sa respiration et à sa voix qu'elle n'aime pas du tout l'état dans lequel je suis.

- Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Sasuke ? Sasuke, ça va ?

Sa voix tremble. Je pose mon regard sur elle. Pourquoi ? Je... je ne voulais pas le lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejette. Non, Sakura je t'en prie ! Pensais-je. Ne pleure pas ! Ne sois pas triste, je t'en supplie !

Depuis que nous sortons ensemble, j'ai tout fait pour la rendre heureuse. Je voulais l'aimer de tout mon coeur, je voulais que nous formions le plus beau couple de Konoha. Mais je comprends maintenant ce qu'est cette obstination. Je ne l'aime pas tant. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé d'amour, peut-être la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons encore jamais couché ensemble.

Si je faisais tant semblant de l'aimer, c'était pour refuser mon amour. Mon véritable amour. Encore maintenant, je n'ose pas me l'avouer.

Sakura me sourit. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas Sasuke. J'ai passé les plus beaux mois de ma vie et je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu de moi.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, ses doigts effleurent ma joue. Ses lèvres au goût de pêche se posent une dernière fois sur les miennes. C'est un dernier baiser, juste avant que l'équipe 7 ne revienne. Naruto... nous t'avons délaissé si longtemps. Pardonne-nous.

Elle se détache de moi. Plus personne ne parle dans le restaurant, même la musique c'est tue. Je vois dans ses yeux, les larmes qui menaçent de couler. Je la serre contre moi.

- Pardon.

Je ne sais donc dire que ce mot ? Ne suis-je pas capable de faire les bons choix ? Et celui-ci, en serait-ce un bon ? Elle me repousse gentiment.

- Vas-y, me dit-elle.

Je l'embrasse rapidement sur le front et part en courant. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Derrière moi, j'entends les cris poussés de Ino. Elle ne doit pas être très contente de ce que j'ai fait à Sakura. Mais elle, elle a compris et c'est le principal.

La neige a recouvert tout les trottoirs désormais. Il fait froid dehors et j'ai oublié mon manteau au restaurant. Pourtant, je m'en fiche comme de mon premier kunai. Je viens te chercher, mon ange.

Ton immeuble m'apparaît. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et m'arrête devant ton palier. Juste le temps de reprendre ma respiration et je frappe à ta porte. J'ai mal au coeur. Et si tu ne m'aimais pas ? Et si, une fois de plus, je m'étais trompé ?

Non... pourquoi m'aimerais-tu ? Je suis si cruel avec toi. Je te traites toujours comme le dernier de l'académie alors que tu es devenu aussi fort que moi, si ce n'est pas plus.

Je recule d'un pas. Tu ne viens pas ouvrir. Je m'essuie le front avec la manche de mon pull et entame, plus lentement, la descente des escaliers.

Pourquoi aimerais-tu un garçon ? Pourquoi m'aimerais-tu moi ?

La porte s'ouvre. Je n'ose pas me retourner, mais il le faut bien. Ton regard azuré croise le mien. Tu as pleuré ? Je regrimpe les marches à toute vitesse, je me jette contre toi. Mes mains aggrippent tes épaules, tu es effrayé.

- Tu as pleuré ?

Tu nies. Tu essayes de me repousser.

- Va-t-en, dis-tu.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

- Je... je veux rester seul. Sors d'ici Sasuke, va retrouver Sakura. Elle doit être inquiète de ne pas savoir où tu es.

Ta voix est si faible. Tu n'as même pas assez de force dans les bras pour me repousser. Naruto, que t'arrive-t-il ? Qu'as-tu, mon ange ? Je murmure :

- Elle sait parfaitement où je suis. Je dois te parler, Naruto.

- Quoi ? On a une mission demain ? Demandes-tu, le regard braqué sur le sol. Désolé, je ne viendrais pas. Je ne viendrais plus. Maintenant Sasuke, sors d'ici. Laisse-moi partir en paix.

J'en suis tellement surpris que je t'en lâche les épaules. Tu en profites pour me pousser à l'extérieur mais je me retiens au battant. Ma surprise passée, je te relève le menton et plonge mon regard glacial dans tes si beaux yeux.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Personne ne vas mourir ce soir, c'est claire ? Ecoute plutôt ce que j'ai à te dire.

Je ne te laisse même pas le temps de répliquer. Je te racontes tout. Pourquoi je suis sorti avec Sakura, pourquoi je faisais si peu attention à toi, ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Au fil de mon récit, je vois ton regard s'agrandir. Tu te dégages de ma poigne, tu recules. Tes pieds butent contre une chaise, tu tombes. Je me précipites pour t'aider.

- VA-T-EN !

Ta voix résonne dans la pièce. Je m'arrêtes instantanément. Pourquoi ?

- MENTEUR ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE MENTEUR ! DEGAGE DE CHEZ MOI ! CELA T'AMUSES DE JOUER AVEC LES SENTIMENTS DES AUTRES ? FOUS-LE CAMP TOUT DE SUITE !

Je n'obéis pas.

- Tu crois que je me serais donné autant de mal pour te dire tout ça si ce n'était pas vrai ? C'est mal me connaître ! Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais je suis prêt à les rattraper, sinon je ne serais pas là, Usuratonkachi !

Ton regard, ton sourire à ce moment-là, me donnent des ailes. Un rayon de lune passa au travers de la fenêtre. Il se posa délicatement sur la nuque d'un petit blond assis par terre. Son regard était levé sur un grand brun, debout devant lui, les bras le long du corps.

- U... Usuratonkachi... répéta le blond, le cul par terre (dans tout les sens du terme).

- Euh... oui, fit le brun déstabilisé. C'est ce que j'ai dis.

Une larme de joie coula sur la joue du jeune homme, assis par terre.

- Eh Naruto !

- Sasuke... renifla ledit Naruto. Tu... ça fait si longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça...

Sasuke secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Toi alors, un rien te fait plaisir.

Il s'accroupit en face de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Naruto... écoutes. Tout ce que je t'ai dis est vrai. Pour Sakura et moi, c'est fini, pour de bon.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto.

- Je t'aime et ce depuis l'académie au moins. Mais j'étais trop bête pour ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi de ne pas avoir compris avant...

Il fut interrompu par Naruto qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- C'est bon, je te crois. Le Sasuke que je connais ne se perdrait pas dans un discours aussi long s'il devait mentir. Tu es plutôt du genre à dire les choses franchement. Et puis... j'adore quand tu es aussi timide.

- Ah... rougit Sasuke.

Le petit blond releva le visage de son coéquipier et dans la pénombre de la pièce, rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Je... je t'aime.

Passé son moment de surprise, Sasuke renversa Naruto sur le dos et s'allongea au dessus de lui.

- Que... Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniqua le blond.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- QUOI ?

- Je rigole, plaisanta le brun.

- C'est pas marrant, Sasu-chaaaan ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tapant du poing sur le torse.

- Sasu-chan ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Euh...

Le brun sourit et se pencha au dessus de lui. Naruto passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je suis content d'avoir fait ce choix, Naruto. Etre avec toi, c'est la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné.

- Quelle belle phrase ! C'est une façon de dire je t'aime ?

- Te moques pas, Usuratonkachi. Je ne suis pas doué pour les déclarations.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, alors.

Ils se sourirent puis, brusquement le brun attrapa son amant par le bras. Ensemble, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit.

- Que va-t-on dire à Sakura ? Demanda Naruto alors que les lèvres de Sasuke se rapprochaient dangeureusement des siennes.

- Elle est au courant pour nous deux et puis il semblerait que Lee ne la laisse pas indifférente, murmura-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Leur nez se frôlèrent. Ils étaient si proches... Hésitant, Sasuke déposa ses lèvres doucement sur celles de Naruto et se retira. Celui-ci, manifesta son mécontentement par un mouvement du bassin. Bassin, qui d'ailleur était maintenu très fermement par les genoux de Sasuke. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'en aller maintenant qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble !

- Sasuke... râla le blond.

- Bon ça suffit pour ce soir, on se voit en mission demain, précisa le brun en se levant.

- Sasuke ! S'exclama Naruto en se redressant sur un coude.

- Hn ? Fit ce dernier en se retournant, déjà à la porte.

Perplexe, Naruto leva les paumes vers le plafond, sans voix. Sans crier gare, Sasuke revint vers lui et lui sauta dessus.

- Je-plai-san-tais.

Naruto grommela et se colla contre son torse.

- J'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

- C'est marrant, non ? Fit Sasuke en riant.

- Non.

Le brun attrapa Naruto par les épaules et le fit basculer en arrière.

- Où en étions nous déjà ?

- Tu allais m'embrasser...

- Vraiment ? Je ne l'avais pas déjà fait ?

- Sasuke... râla Naruto.

Celui-ci sourit et offrit un baiser langoureux à son amour. Ce dernier, passa une main sous le tee-shirt du brun. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup. Non mécontent de l'effet qu'il lui produisait, Naruto se détacha de ses lèvres pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, mon ange, murmura Sasuke.

Et il repartit aussitôt à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Cela fait maintenant 4 mois que je sort avec s'est remis de notre rupture,elle sort même avec l'état de Naruto empiré de jours en jours,Il est tombée malade après que nous soyons revenue de mission il y a 3 pensions que se n'était qu'une petite grippe passagère,mais il faiblissait a vue d' ne souriais plus,J'avais donc decidé de t'amener voir fait maintenant 4 heures que j'attend les resultat,cela fait maintenant 2 mois que tu ne souriez plus,cela fait maintenant 4h30 que je ne t'ai pas ne sais pas comment tu va.4h30 que tu est dans cette salle d'opération.

Cela fait bientôt 5heures que j'attend,j'entend la porte qui laisse aparaitre Tsunade elle arriva a ma auteur et me dit

-Sasuke,tu doit être fort,naruto n'en a plus pour longtemps...

elle hésita a continuer et elle finit sa phrase par un

-Je suis désoler il a une tumeur au cerveau,il ne lui reste plus qu'une est dans un leger coma mais ne devrait pas garder de séquelles cérébrales si... Si il se réveille. Sasuke sentit quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les balaya rapidement en secouant la tête. « Si il se réveille » ? Comment ça « si » ? Enfin, il s'agit de Naruto... Il ne peut pas mourir. C'est un battant, un rebelle, il ne va quand même pas laisser la mort le dompter ?

-Je peux le voir ?

-Pas tout de suite il est au soin intensif

-je..ne peut pas le voir,se répéter Sasuke

Le médecin posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du brun, qui sursauta devant ce brutal retour à la réalité.  
>-Il y a une chose que tu savoir: Naruto ne sera plus le même.<p>

-Comment ça ? réussi à articuler Sasuke tant bien que mal.

-Ce ne sera plus le Naruto que tu as connu.

-Je me fiche de savoir comment il sera, tâchez de faire en sorte qu'il reste en vie !

-Appelez moi dès que... Dès que vous aurez du nouveau. Souffla Sasuke.

Le brun s'éloigna du médecin, sans trop savoir où il allait. Sa vue se voilait de larmes, son âme se troublait par tant de peine et son cœur se serrait par la colère qu'il éprouvait envers la vie. Le ciel se mit à gronder et lorsqu'il releva la tête, Sasuke remarqua qu'il était devant une Eglise. Il la contempla longuement avant de se décider à entrer, comme un ultime recours, un geste désespéré.Sasuke dormait toujours sur un des sièges du hall de l'hôpital. Il avait une légère barbe de deux jours, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il ne s'abreuvait que de café bien corsé. Ses vêtements étaient imprégnés de l'odeur médicamenteuse qui peuplait les hôpitaux. Ses yeux se gonflaient d'irritation à force de pleurer d'inquiétude pour son blond, toujours plongé dans un léger homme assez grand au crâne légèrement dégarni s'approcha de Sasuke et le réveilla en lui secouant l'épaule. Le brun ouvrit les yeux d'une traite et se redressa subitement. Il frotta son visage sec à l'aide de ses mains et contempla le médecin d'un air soucieux. Il se détendit lorsqu'il aperçu que ce dernier lui faisait un léger sourire.

-J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Mr Uzumaki est sorti du coma.

Ces quelques mots lui firent l'effet d'une délivrance et le garçon se leva d'un bond afin de suivre le médecin jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte légèrement entrouverte. Le médecin s'arrêta et fit face à Sasuke, qui s''il poussa la porte, Naruto l'accueillit avec un faible sourire. Mais Sasuke ne pu lui rendre tant la vision qu'il avait devant lui tenaillait son cœur. Un bip régulier faisant penser à celui d'un sous marin remplissait la pièce, faiblement éclairée par la lumière du dehors. Naruto était couché dans un lit, branché à un respirateur, un tuyau planté dans son cou et quelques pansements recouvraient son visage inhabituellement pâle. Une perfusion ré hydratait son corps, reliée à des aiguilles qui trouvaient leur point d'ancrage dans son bras gauche.A cet instant, Sasuke compris ce que voulait dire cligna des paupières quelques instants pour tenter de récupérer de la contenance, il chassa les pensées désagréables qui emplissaient sa tête avant de s'approcher du lit d'un pas rapide. Il s'assit au bord du lit et passa une main dans la chevelure blonde de Naruto, l'inquiétude ne parvenait pas à quitter ses yeux.

-Comment... Comment tu te sens ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix tremblante.

-Ca va. Et toi ? Tu as une tête à faire peur. Sasuke sourit doucement alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

-Merci, c'est gentil de dire ça.

-Sasuke... Ta main.

Le brun comprit et mit sa main dans celle de Naruto, qui la lui serra difficilement avec un faible sourire.

Sasuke se pencha doucement et embrassa la joue de Naruto. Il laissa son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou durant quelques instants, sanglotant silencieusement, évacuant sa peur comme il le pouvait et réalisant à peine ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Naruto, qui sentait les larmes couler sur lui, baissa les yeux et caressa difficilement la nuque du brun à l'aide de ses doigts, partie du corps qu'il réussissait encore à bouger un peu.

-Aujourd'hui... C'est à mon tour de dire que tu m'as foutu la trouille. Murmura Sasuke.

Sasuke étreignit le blond une seconde fois, silencieusement, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là, en piteux état mais vivant. N'était-ce pas le plus important ?

Un sourire taché de tristesse s'afficha sur le visage pâle de l'Uchiha : il ne boirait pas la tasse aujourd'hui, son radeau ne s'était pas détruit.

-Merci, Naruto.

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-Merci... d'être en vie.

Parce que Naruto était l'amour de sa vie, tout simplement, cette histoire resterait intense, vivante, brûlante, même lorsqu'il aurait définitivement fermé les yeux. Parce qu'il l'aimait par-dessus tout. Et parce que, cruel paradoxe, il n'existait rien de plus douloureux sur Terre que l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

-Naruto ? murmura Sasuke.

-Oui ?

-Si je... Si je t'avais demandé de m'épouser, qu'aurais-tu répondu ?

-Oui. Répondit simplement le blond d'un ton tremblant.

Ce fut bien suffisant, ce mot simple voulait tout dire. Sasuke esquissa un faible sourire, une larme roulant sur sa joue, regrettant de ne pas lui avoir demandé plus tôt. Peut-être aurait-il dû le faire mais qu'importe. Était-ce vraiment important à présent?

-Assez des larmes... Embrasse moi.

Sasuke s'exécuta en collant sa bouche à celle de Naruto. Ce baiser au goût un peu salé, un peu amer, beaucoup trop douloureux, qui les éloignait autant qu'il les rapprochait. Ce baiser faisait mal, il sonnait comme un au revoir, marquant au fer rouge le cœur de Sasuke. Mais ce baiser, aussi intense soit-il, leur rappelait que rien ne mourrait jamais entre eux.

Alors Sasuke l'embrassa encore, mélangeant tendresse et fermeté, comme pour dire à la mort « il m'appartiendra toujours un peu ». Lisant dans les pensées de Naruto, et aussi sans doute par besoin, il déposa délicatement le bras ballant du blond autour de sa nuque, comme autrefois et, en l'espace d'un baiser, toutes les contraintes disparurent. En l'espace d'un instant, il n'y avait plus d'hôpital, plus de souffrance, plus de maladie, plus de respirateur... Juste leur monde à eux. Un monde bien meilleur que cette foutue réalité qui les frappait. Être transporté, le temps d'un baiser.

Existe-t-il quelque chose de plus magnifique sur cette Terre que de ne faire qu'un avec une personne ? Avec la personne que l'on aime le plus ?

Au contact de ses lèvres, le corps inerte de Naruto se réveilla. Il frissonna. Son coeur manqua plusieurs fois d'imploser dans sa poitrine et une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine. Et pourtant, Naruto se dit à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de facilité à respirer qu'entre ses bras, que son sang n'avait jamais frappé ses tempes aussi fortement que contre sa peau, que son souffle ne s'était jamais autant saccadé que contre sa bouche et surtout, que son cœur n'avait jamais autant aimé autre chose que son visage. Que rien sur cette Terre n'avait jamais fait battre son coeur aussi brutalement.

Sasuke l'embrassa encore, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, laissant celle de Naruto gagner la bataille pendant qu'il lui caressait la poitrine docilement, tandis qu'une main se faufilait dans ses cheveux mal coiffés. Parce que cette étreinte réveillait tous ces souvenirs qu'ils revivaient à travers la saveur de l'autre, saveur aux multiples ivresses que la vie ne leur laissera pas le temps de connaître complètement. Ça fait mal. Ça fait trop mal.

Sasuke eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur mais il essayait de pas penser à ce qui arriverait demain matin, non, il n'y pensait pas. Il goûtait une énième fois les lèvres de son amour, comme une promesse, comme l'acceptation d'un cadeau empoisonné que lui offrait Naruto. Un venin qui se propagerait dans ses artères et atteindrait son cœur pour finalement le consumer doucement, le torturant, demain lorsque tout serait fini et que ce baiser, maintenant si fort, ne serait, un jour, plus qu'un souvenir parmi les autres.

Un souvenir malgré tout éternel. Éternel parce qu'ils le vivraient ensemble. Le cœur intoxiqué de Sasuke sera remplacé par celui de Naruto, bien plus pur. Et dès lors, la vie prendra un nouveau tournant, un second visage, beaucoup plus beau et tout finirait par aller bien. Parce que leur passion traverserait le temps, Naruto vivrait encore des années au sein de Sasuke et lui rappellerait, à chacun de ses battements, qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés.

En quelque sorte, il l'aura épousé. Épousé à sa manière. Parce que les vœux du mariage ne sont-ils pas de rester ensemble ?

Cette nuit là, ils la passèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sasuke lutta de longues heures contre le sommeil afin d'admirer le visage de Naruto, dévoré par la peur d'en oublier les traits. Mais aux alentours de trois heures du matin, la fatigue eu raison de lui. Tous deux le savaient : cette nuit serait la dernière. Et parce que c'était la dernière, Naruto ne dormit pas, observant, caressant les moindres contours de ce visage angélique qui lui changea la vie. Visage qu'il emporterait avec lui dans l'autre monde.

Sasuke lui semblait si paisible, si tranquille, et cela le remplissait de sérénité. Le rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration suffisait à sa décontraction. Le corps chaud allongé à ses côtés suffisait pour le faire sourire. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Avec Sasuke à ses côtés, il ne connaissait pas la peur.

Et parce que cette nuit était la dernière, elle passait terriblement vite, comme si le temps se mettait du côté de la mort et décidait d'accélérer plus que d'ordinaire. Mais ce n'était rien : leur amour dompterait l'éternité tant que leur propre monde existerait dans leurs coeurs... et bientôt, à nouveau, leurs corps ne feraient plus qu'un.

L'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. Sasuke ne pouvait vivre sans le cœur de Naruto. Et Naruto, sera-t-il vraiment mort ou vivra-t-il au sein de Sasuke ? Telle était la question. Et même si cette réponse n'avait rien de rationnel, rien de logique, Sasuke espérait qu'elle soit positive. Oui, Naruto serait toujours vivant tant que son cœur tambourinerait sa poitrine avec force, avec hargne, avec la volonté de vivre, faisant ressortir la combativité de son ancien propriétaire.

Un cœur solide que rien ne pourrait atteindre. Parce que c'était celui de Naruto et que Naruto ne craignait rien.

Ce matin là, lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il croisa immédiatement ceux de Naruto. Le blond le fixait intensément avec ce sourire espiègle sur le visage, ce sourire qui lui allait si bien et dont Sasuke n'oublierait jamais le chavirement qu'il provoquait à son cœur. Le brun lui rendit, tant bien que mal. Sa bouche s'étira en une courbe fine et discrète, tenaillée par la douleur que procurait cet instant aussi beau que tragique.

Sasuke caressa lentement le front de Naruto sans le lâcher des yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, se transmettant leur amour par le regard, n'importe qui pouvait remarquer le lien indestructible qui les unissait, même la mort ne pourrait rien contre lui.

Pourtant, la mort était déjà là, elle emplissait lentement la chambre comme une fatalité dérangeante. Le brun la sentait tout autour de son corps et cela provoquait en lui des frissons désagréables. Elle attendait patiemment le moment opportun, celui où elle arracherait Naruto à Sasuke irrémédiablement. Naruto entrelaça les doigts glacés de Sasuke dans les siens et le regarda d'un air empli de certitude.  
>Sasuke chercha vainement une lueur de doute ou d'inquiétude dans les yeux bleutés qui lui faisaient face. Il ne vit que la fatigue. Il sentit la nausée envahir sa gorge alors que ses yeux se promenaient sur ce corps d'ordinaire si actif, si vivant. Ce visage, habituellement hâlé, prenait un teint si blanchâtre qu'on pouvait se demander si il ne deviendrait pas transparent d'un instant à l'autre.<p>

Sasuke agonisait de voir cet homme qu'il aimait tant, habituellement si énergique, si heureux de vivre, ligoté dans ce corps immobile et déjà mort. Deux médecins et une infirmière entrèrent dans la pièce, un sourire meurtri sur leurs visages désolés. Un des docteurs donna une décharge au blond, qui la signa avec difficulté. Le médecin lui reprit la feuille et recula de quelques pas afin de se placer près de ses collègues.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de Sasuke qui n'avait plus la force de les retenir. Naruto lui sourit en prenant sa main dans la sienne. La force dont faisait preuve Naruto était admirable. Sasuke maudissait sa vulnérabilité.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'oublier ? murmura faiblement le blond.

-Co... Comment le pourrais-je ? J'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie à travers ton regard... Je... Jamais je ne t'oublierais.

Naruto sembla rassuré.

-Car tu vois, j'accepte de mourir mais pas que tu m'effaces de ta mémoire.

Sasuke sanglota de plus belle en laissant tomber sa tête contre la poitrine du blond.

-Ne pleure plus, Sasuke, ne perds pas ton temps à ça. Tu es tellement beau quand tu souris.

Le brun releva son visage baigné de larmes et sourit tant bien que mal à Naruto. Ce dernier répondit à son sourire lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Sasuke rencontrer les siens dans un élan de douceur.

-Sasuke... Promets moi que tu aimeras encore.

-Je...Je te le promet

Naruto lui répondit par un triste sourire avant de jeter un bref regard par la fenêtre. Sasuke ne lâcha pas ces billes céruléennes : il y lisait la sérénité. Le blond ne semblait pas craindre la mort. Après tout, Naruto ne craignait rien.

Naruto sourit faiblement et Sasuke le regarda sans comprendre.

-Viens... Sasuke. Je veux sentir ton corps collé au mien... Une dernière fois.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et vint coller son corps tremblant contre celui de Naruto, entourant sa taille de ses mains, déposant son visage au creux de cette épaule chaude.

-Je me sens si idiot, Naruto.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui pars et c'est moi qui tremble.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire.

-J'aimerais... Sasuke, j'aimerais tant pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras... Encore une fois.

Sasuke se redressa pour le fixer quelques secondes. Puis, il attrapa avec précaution les bras immobiles de Naruto pour les déposer autour de lui. Ce geste paru remplir le blond de joie. Un geste si anodin.

Et pourtant...

-Ça va là ? Tu ne trembles plus ? questionna le blond.

-Non, pas dans tes bras. Et toi ? As-tu peur ?

-Jamais avec toi. La mort ne m'effraie pas si tu me gardes contre toi.

- Je t'aime, murmura Naruto d'une voix cassée.

Celle-ci s'arrêta dans un bruit sourd, presque macabre, plongeant la pièce dans un dur silence. Sasuke serra fortement le visage de Naruto contre sa poitrine en sanglotant silencieusement. Le blond se décolla du torse de Sasuke afin d'admirer son visage une dernière fois. Ultime image qu'il emporterait avec lui.

Sasuke le prit comme un au revoir. Jamais Naruto ne lui avait dit de façon si sincère, si directe, de cette voix si mélancolique et nostalgique. Ces trois mots raisonnaient dans son crâne comme un ultime message d'amour, un au revoir qui laisserait un goût amer dans le fond de sa bouche séchée par l'angoisse.

-Et moi donc... Je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, répondit le brun.

Sasuke lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher vivement vers le visage pâle qui lui faisait face pour y déposer un dernier baiser. Un baiser à la saveur salée de larmes et amère de peine. Sasuke y accrochait ses lèvres comme pour le retenir près de lui. Naruto ne ferma pas les yeux et le brun rouvrit rapidement les siens, croisant ces iris bleutés qui ne tarderaient pas à s'éteindre : la respiration du blond se faisait déjà plus difficilement. Une dernière larme roula le long de la joue de Sasuke pour s'écraser sur celle de Naruto qui commençait à suffoquer.

11h45, le blond rendit son dernier soupir contre la bouche de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, celui à qui il confiait son cœur, celui qui le posséderait à jamais, celui qui le sentait mourir contre sa ne le lâcha pas. Il ne le lâcherait jamais. Il réalisa pleinement que Naruto était parti lorsque le médecin prononça l'heure du décès de sa voix brisée par l'émotion. Une émotion que les années ne rendaient pas plus facile à ingurgiter. Sasuke cria légèrement en plongeant son nez dans la chevelure dorée de Naruto, qui vagabondait à présent dans un autre monde.

Sasuke resta ainsi durant de longues minutes, pleurant, criant, maudissant, demandant pourquoi. Il serrait son corps mou et ballotant, retenant la tête blonde à l'aide de sa main moite afin de l'empêcher de basculer vers l'arrière, pareille à celle d'une insignifiante poupée de chiffon. Il tenait si fortement son poignet que celui-ci se mit à craquer légèrement, Sasuke serra les dents en haletant. L'infirmière lui attrapa le bras et il la repoussa sans ménagement.

Lui aussi, voulait en finir. Il pria le Seigneur de l'achever maintenant, ne trouvant plus aucune raison de vivre. Il provoquait son maudit organe, lui qui prenait tant de plaisir à le torturer sans relâche, ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter ?

Sasuke se redressa un peu et écarta quelques mèches blondes du visage blême de Naruto. Il caressa du bout des doigts ses paupières closes pour les descendre lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres, desquelles il redessina les courbes fines à l'aide de son pouce.

Ce corps dont il connaissait les moindres sinuosités pour l'avoir tant caressé, ce corps qui l'avait tant choyé ces soirs d'hiver où la solitude lui lourdait le cœur plus que d'ordinaire. Ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé sentir bouger contre le sien, cette même chair qui faisait basculer son cœur abîmé de façon irréversible et unique. Ce regard bleuté qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie et ce sourire plus rayonnant que le soleil au zénith qui lui avait apporté ce en quoi il ne croyait plus depuis des années. Ce rire cristallin qui ravivait la flamme éteinte depuis bien longtemps dans son froid foyer, réchauffant son âme de toute part à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait essence dans laquelle il établissait son refuge... Cette essence n'était plus. Son étoile venait de s'éteindre et son monde resterait à jamais plongé dans le noir... Le noir de la haine. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Naruto, imprimant son odeur corporelle, sentant son cœur se déchirer lorsqu'il ne sentit pas la main du blond passer dans ses corps qu'il aimait tellement qu'en restait-il ? Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Non, ils ne lui prendraient pas. Il ne les laisserait pas faire.  
>Talk to me.<p>

I want to feel.

I need to hear.

You are the light

That guides me to the perfect spot

Where I find peace.

You are the force

Keeps me going.

You are the hope

Leads me to believe.

You are the light of my soul.

You are my goal.

You are everything.

You calm the storms

And you give me rest.

You hold me in your hands.

You do not let me down.

You soothe my heart

When you take my breath away.

Because you're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything, everything

You're all I want

You're all I need.  
><em><br>_Car tu voit Sasuke je te surveillent depuis que je ne suis plus de ton monde. 


End file.
